Moving in Stereo
by CountryBaby93
Summary: Ditching school to go to the beach was the best Idea Kagome and Sango ever had. Two best friends having the time of their lives. Finding two peeping toms is not what they expected, But was anything but awful. Both Miroku and Inuyasha gave the two beautiful females, the best mind blowing, toe curling feeling they ever felt. (LEMON- ONE SHOT) Requested story!(Lady Silverfox)


**(A/N: Alright yall, so this was a requested story. Its only going to be a oneshot. I hope yall all like it and find it as good as I want to make it. Here ya go yall!)**

 _ **Shout out to-**_ **Lady Silverfox aka charita rai** **I really hope I do this story justice. I have done my reasearch on the song and the movie, and I hope I have hit the nail on the head with it. If not, Im sorry and I hope you like it anyways. This is for you! You awesome reviewer/ Fanfic Friend you!**

 **Pairings-** **Sango/Miroku** **Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Song-** **Moving In Stereo By: The cars**

 **Disclaimer** **\- I do not own Inuyasha, and never will. The characters and everything associated with it belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own The song in this story. All credit goes out to** **The Cars** **for such an amazing song, and making it possible for me to do this fanfic oneshot! This story is only fan made. no copyright intended.**

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango hissed across the quiet school room, catching the attention of the other Top bitch of the school. Kagome turned her head toward Sango, chewing her gum and lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her best friend.

"Lets get out of here." Sango hissed again, pointing to the window to let her know that she wanted to leave. A wicked smile spread over Kagome's face as she nodded once, then turned back to the teacher giving the lecture. Without missing a beat, then moment sango loudly dropped her book to the floor, Kagome popped her gum just as loud, looking bored and restless. The teacher turned to inspect the noise with an aggrivated look plastered on his face.

"Miss Haruno, Miss Higurashi..." The teacher began, and Sango waved her hand dismissively as Kagome plastered an innocent look on her beautiful face.

"Oh dont mind us." Sango said, picking her book back up from the floor.

The moment the teacher began to start back into the lecture again, they repeated the offence. The teacher visibly stiffened at the sudden noise.

 _Lifes the same, Im moving in Stereo_

 _Lifes the same except for my shoes._

The teacher slowly turned on his heals and glared at the girls, sending them dissaproving looks. They countered the looks with ones of innocent horror. The just couldnt believe they had dont it again. The girls smirked to themselves.

 _Lifes the same, your shaking like Tremolo_

 _Lifes the same, its all inside you._

"Get out!" The teacher yelled red faced and shaking from anger. The girls put on a fake pout and tried to 'reason' with the teacher.

"But Mr..." The teacher pointed and angry finger at the door.

"OUT!" He said as the girls hurried to get their things and rushed out the door. Once outside the school building, the girls turned to each other, lighting a cigarette and burted out lauging, making thier way over to Sango Thunderbird.

* * *

Sango and Kagome drove up to the beach watching all of the college boys looking their way as they got out of the car in their bikinis and waist ties.

Inuyasha and Miroku heard the other guys they were playing football with cat calling and wistling low. They turned their head to the scene and just about came in their pants. Two dark, long hair beauties with rockin' bodies were running out to the oceans waves. Both in tiny bikinis that hardly covered anything. Inuyasha and Miroku reached down to situate thier now throbbing and pulsing members.

"Uhh... I call dibs on the one in the red suit." Inuyasha said staring at the tiny girl with hips and legs for miles.

"And I want the sexy lil baby girl with the pink suit." Miroku licked his suddenly dry lips and plastered a goofy grin on his face.

 _Its easy to blow up your problems_

 _Its easy to play up your breakdown_

 _Its easy to fly through a window_

 _Its easy to fool with the sound_

Suddenly Inuyasha got a mental picture of the hot little number writhing under him in ecstacy. Screaming his hame as he went to pound down on her small little body.

He plopped down behind a rock and watched as she slowly came up from out of the water, licking her lips, reaching down her body to pull her bathing suit bottom back in the right place and trailing her hands up her toned belly to her hair to push it back out of her face.

Kagome caught site of silver hair peaking out behind a rock, and the small grunts of pleasure coming from the direction. Sango came wading up to Kagome, looking toward another rock.

"I think we have an audience." Sango said smirking and nodding her head toward the other rock. Kagome smirked right back, pulling sango closer to her while cupping her face and looking into her eyes with lust pouring from her pools.

"I think we do to. She said pointing in the direction of peeping tom # 2.

"Shall we give them a show?" Sango said snaking her arms around Kagome and cupping her ass. Kagome nodded slowly shoving her lips onto Sangos. Both girls groped each other ferociously while mapping each others mouths out with their tounges.

The grunting and moaning got louder as they continued their little escepade. Breaking apart when the boys ducked back behind the rock to finish off the job, having seen enough to visualize the moment over and over.

* * *

Inuyasha and miroku maddly pulled and jerked on their now throbbing and close to releasing members. They were not paying attention when the objects of their fantasies walked around the side of their hiding spot. Both had eyes shut, but slammed open when they felt tiny cold hands grabbing their shafts and helping them finish the job.

The girls decided to have a little fun with the boys and help them along. It didnt take long for them to finish, sraying the girls who were now moaning alongside the boys. Inuyasha looked up at the gorgeous girl who could give any man a nosebleed and blushed.

"Did I do that?" Kagome asked sweetly, placing her hand to her mouth in mock horror. "Opps. oh you made a mess..." She shook her finger infront of his face with a Tsk tsk tsk.

"Come on lover boy. Help me clean off." She pulled Inuyasha up and they walked into the ocean about waist deep, Inuyasha preciously rubbing the after math of his orgasm off of her. The feeling of her smooth skin under his hands making his member hard again. Without hesitation, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist... and what a muscular man... and sunk his member deep into her throbbing core. Inuyasha carried her over to a small rock that provided enough cover and privacy, and pushed her hard into the rock, pumping himself deep into her tight center.

"Oh... Oh.. OH YES! FUCK!" She moaned as he continued to hit that one spot making her toes curl. She could hear Sango and the other guy going at it as well across the way, and that just made her orgasm climb higher.

"You like that?" He growled out huskily. She panted hard while noddeding her head into his shoulder.

With one last thrust, Inuyasha emptyied himself into her, pumping himself a few more times and she came with him, crying out for the whole beach to hear.

Slowly, the two came down from their high and looked into each others eyes.

"Im kagome, and thats my best friends Sango." She said pointing over to where the loud moaning and screaming. Inuyasha chuckled and slowly pulled out of the tiny beauty.

"Inuyasha. That over there with your friend, is my best man, Miroku." Inuyasha said. Without warning, Kagome jumped back on Inuyasha and began to claim him with her lips.

"Enough talking, time for round two." She said smothering his lips, and he didnt stop her.

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright, not nessesarily what im used to doing, but I hope I got the story right. Please review. Its just a oneshot, nothing more. hope yall liked it. Take a look at my inprogress story '** **A single shade of Red** **' If you havnt already! Tell me what you think! Bye yall!) -Bella**


End file.
